Don't Forget About Us
by DreamXLover
Summary: Yami and Anzu was together for 4 years...anzu and her girls ran away from the past...and ends up back to where she came from.
1. Anzu's POV

Don't Forget About Us (YxA) 

Anzu's P.O.V.

_---"I think we should break up." Yami quietly, looking around except at me. Was this what he wanted to tell me? I came to his house, excited, on this Valentine's Day and he just says we should break up? "But…why…aren't things going great?" I ask, hopefully it would get some sense out of him. Panic rose deep in me like a a snake crawling out for its prey._

_We've been together for 4 years, 4 years. That Valentine's Day I had my first real kiss. This Valentine's Day, I'm shattered to peices. Was it something I did? Was it because I got him angry? What did I do? If he gives me another chance maybe I can change-_

"_No, it's just that," He held his breathe. He ran his hands through his tri-colored hair. "I dunno, I don't think this will work out._

_That's it._

_He crossed it._

_" "Work out?" he finally looked into my eyes. My anger started boiling in rage. "Work out? We've been together for 4 years! What do you mean work out!" I stood from the couch Yami and I was sitting. Then the phone started to ring. Yami didn't dare touch it, nor did me. We kept staring at each other's eyes, full of hurt, confusion, and misery. About what it felt like 10 million years later, the answering machine dragged us back from the world of mixed up feelings.._

_Hey, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep, and I'll get right back to ya," Yami's recorded voice came._

"_Hey baby! It's me! Kameino! Omg I finally came back to Dimino! Miss me? I hope so! Well, see ya tomorrow and I can't wait to see you1! Bye babe, love ya!"_

_My eyes widened and so did Yami's. I felt my heart in my throat, ready to burst out its thoughts and emotions.. _

_**He-girl-Kameino-baby-miss me-babe-love---love.**_

_Those words popped into my head like little kettle corns popping into popcorns. "Oh…oh," I couldn't find the words to come out, but I had so much to say. "Oh…umm…okay…" I whispered. Tears started forming. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into his bathroom and slammed the door. I leaned against the it. Is this how he thinks I am? Another girlfriend in a second ship away from the first one in the other? I couldn't see anything. My tears blocked my view. I let out a deep sigh. Tears bursted out of my eyes, running down my cheeks like a marathon. I stood up and looked around. I looked at the bath tub, the sink and past a red small box. "No…" I threatened in my. I was hoping the box wasn't what I thought it was. I opened it. A sapphire diamond ring…_

_I covered my mouth with my hands and fresh tears bursted out. I ran out of the bathroom. Yami was still sitting there, doing nothing. "Is this who I am to you? A fool you can use!" I screamed between sobs. "Just go.." he whispered. I was speechless. He doesn't love me? Was I played? "Fine, I'll leave. Good Bye Yami." And I walked out of his house with pain. This time, it's not just a good bye. It was really a good bye. _

_I closed my eyes._

_I took a breath._

_I took my step._


	2. Yami's POV

_**updated.**_

Yami's P.O.V.

_"I think we should break up" I said._

"_But…why…aren't things going great?" Anzu asked. I could tell she was confused and hurt_

_I was hurt too, but I need time to think. I just need time to calm things down. Everytime I thought about it my stomach starts to churn. But, don't I love her? Don't I? "_"_No, it's just that," I held my breathe. I ran my hands through my tri-colored hair. "I dunno, I don't think this will work out."_

"_Work out? What do you mean work out!" her anger was coming up. I want things to work out. I don't want to stay up all night thinking like an idiot instead of sleeping. We've been through 4 years together, and things are going fine, but………oh no, do I reject it?_

_Things were getting so fustrated. My head felt like a wheel spinning around and around, full of mixed up feelings. Nervous? Worried? It took all my strength to look her in the eyes. My heart wobbled. Looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes filled with pain, my heart was shattered. What did I do?_

_The phone started to ring, and we didn't pick up the phone, until the answer machine broke our gaze. Hey, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep, and I'll get right back to ya," my recorded voice came._

"_Hey baby! It's me! Kameino! Omg I finally came back to Dimino! Miss me? I hope so! Well, see ya tomorrow and I can't wait to see you1! Bye babe, love ya!"_

_My eyes widened with shock._

_'Who da hell was that?' I thought, but panic went through me like a bullet. Anzu was going to get the wrong idea. My mind and ears was blocked with trains of thought…it was like living in hell. But I couldnt hear what Anzu said, but she ran into my bathroom and slammed the door. I sighed in fustration, not knowing what to do. My mind was blank, and I was out of reality. Then Anzu came bursting in the room, body trembling and her eyes covered with tears. "Is this who I am to you? A fool you can use!?" she screamed. I got annoyed. I need some peace and quiet! _

_"Just go…"_

_With a sad good bye, the one I loved was gone. I slowly stood up, and walked in my bathroom. My heart became heavy and tears swelled up in my eyes. How do I feel now? I looked around, then spotted the red box opened. It was the engagement ring I brought for her. _

_"__Oh no………." _

_She must have gotten the wrong idea! I walked back to the couch and slumped down. What have I done. That was when the stupid train snapped._

_I love her, I need her. She's the one I love. I mentally kicked myself. Why was I thinking and being nervous, when I LOVE her and she loves me!_

_I did the wrong thing….I said the wrong thing……._

_Ring ring ring ring riiiiiiiiiig……..beeeeeeep. My answer machine went on._

"_Hey umm, sorry…ugh…….I got the wrong number….I left a message but to the wrong person…sorry…."_

_I hit my head against the wall. I ran to the door and opened it. I looked around the neighborhood to see if Anzu was there…..nothing….I felt a crunch when I took one step. I looked down. There was a letter.Was it for me? I picked it up, hoping it wasn't bills. But it was much worst._

_**Dear Yami,**_

_**Looks like I'm not the true love you said after all. Sorry I was waiting your time. So I guess it's the end huh? Haha, well, I just want to say that, I love you, no matter what. And……as you rather prefer, We'll be friends…like we use to.**_

_**From your ex,**_

_**Anzu.**_

_The world suddenly snapped._

_Everything was black and white._

**_Reviews all muhh lovers._**


	3. MARS 4eva

_**updated**_

Chap 3: MARS 4eva

Anzu looked at her watch. It read 9:30. "putrid clock," she muttered under her breath. She looked around, watching people come and go, watching planes from out the window lift and land. _I shouldn't have came so early,_ she thought harshly, waiting for her 3 p.m. flight.

**_But you chose to, or you're friends are going to talk to you, and you won't have the spirit to move,_** the voice in her head said to her camly. **_Especially when you see…Yami._** It whispered again. Tears started forming in her eyes. It was true. She wanted to get out of Japan, where her heart was shattered. She wanted to get out of here so she can live peacefully without her friends reminding her of her good times together…..especially with Yami. But she didn't want to leave her close girlfriends. Mai was especially the one who hooked her up with Yami. She was the one who would always comfort Anzu now and then, including Rebecca. Even though she was known as the stubborn one, if you meet her, you'll find out she really do care about her friends and not just only Yugi, the cute little teen who was a duplicate of-

_On with the next friend, _Anzu snapped at the voice, not noticing people around her looking at her with confusion.

There was also Serenity, the girl known as the shy one, but actually she was cheerful and outgoing when around Anzu and the rest of the girls. They were always there for each other, no matter what. Anzu looked at her bare right shoulder. There was written MARS and 4eva underneathe it. The was four small cute heart shaped real jewelry on each letter of MARS. There was a Amethyst heart shaped gem on top of M, a Saphire shaped heart on top of A, a diamond shaped heart on top of R, and an Imperial Topaz shaped heart on top of S. She chuckled softly. Even though the stones were real, and it was actually peirced permantly on her shoulder painly, it was worth it. It cheered her up thinking about her friends.

She froze in fear.

A knife stabbed through her hopes.

_How will I ever go through New York without them?_

**reviews baby.**


	4. MARS 4evapart 2

_**updated.**_

Chap 4: MARS 4eva/ part 2

Mai, Rebecca, and Serenity was at their home, getting ready. They were roommates, including Anzu, but she was no where to be found. It was 1 A.M. when she left!

"Serenity, you done dressing yet Barbie doll?" Rebecca yelled. "Oh come one hon, let her take her time, besides, the boys would be more desperate than ever to wait for us," Mai winked, and Rebecca and Mai laughed. "True true," Serenity yelled down. "Now…the green tank top or the blue one…"

Their house was big of course, since they were all fashion designers and earned a lot of money from working. It was a two story building, and One big sized bedroom, as big as a large living room, and another duplicate known for guests. They all shared one bedroom cause it already had four queen-sized beds fitted in.

Yep, they were going in a double date-actually a triple date. But for some reason Anzu and Yami canceled their date.

Mai shuddered for no reason when applying make up on in their hotel like bathroom. _Anzu..._

Rebecca felt chills going down her spine as she turned off the t.v. in the living room. _Anzu?_

Serenity spaced out for a while when choosing what she wanted to wear._ I hope Anzu's okay._

_Honk Honk! _The girls quickly hustled out of the house, ignoring the feeling about Anzu. Outside stood three boys, a little one, as known as Yugi, blushed when he saw what Rebecca was wearing. She had on a short red skirt, and and a blue blouse. Kaiba was leaning on his car that he drove the boys, now he has to drive everyone out on their dates.(**in this story, Kaiba aint cold but friendly and rich.)** He kept looking at Serenity up and down, making the innocent girl blush. She of course chose a brownish tan wavy skirt, and a green tank top. Mai, as usual, wore her violet outfit. Joey was smiling, happy that the girls finally came out. They all went in the car, and drove down town for some lunch, while Joey was whining saying that he was hungry, and Mai had do shut him up every 30 minutes.

When they reached to a place and ate some french fries and stake, they were all laughing, fooling around and having such a great time. "Hey guys, we need to go to the bathroom, excuse us," Mai said, and the girls went to the bathroom. The girls were hanging out in there, giggling about their boyfriends and fixing their hair now and then. When they went out, they saw their men talking to these three girls. They quickly threw theirselves against the wall and peeked through slightly to get a view of what they were doing. "Omg, aren't those the girls who has been going after them?" Rebecca said. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They knew the 3 girls very much, the leader, Lucy and the other two girls Mary and Linny was always trailing after them, trying to steal ther men, but they never succeeded. Then, not believing their eyes, the girls quickly shoved their lips on the boys. First the boys tried pushing them off, but slowly started weakining, and slid their arms around their waiste. Mai, Rebecca and Serenity just stood there, shocked.

Mai taking the lead, marched up to them. "Having a pleasurable time?" Then Lucy unlocked her lips from Joey and looked at her "Oh! um, I was just giving him a kiss hello." Her face showed fake innocence, but ina girls view, those eyes were made by the devil. Mai couldn't belive it. She yelled at Joey, telling him to snap out of it, and so was Rebecca and Serenity tried to do, but all they got in from the boys was "I don't care, get out of my life!" Mai and the rest ran out of the restaurant, and walked took a cab. They were quiet through the whole ride, not knowing what to do. Why were they treated like this? Were they actually idiots to the boy?

They were even more pained when noticing Anzu wasn't there. They got angry. What was she doing when they got dumped? When they arrived to their house, they saw a note pasted up on their door.

**Dear Mai, Rebecca, and Serenity,**

**How was your dates? Good? It must be. Well, I'm so sorry, but I'm not living here anymore. Yami was cheating on me. Well, I'm moving to America, in New York. I will be in flight 13 for 3 p.m. sharp. Hope you guys will never forget me, and hope we will always remember our mark.**

**Love from your girlfriend,**

**Anzu**

Serenity was the first one to shed some tears, until they tried comforting each other. They were breaking apart, and they weren't readyto face it. They were weak now and absent minded. The looked at their right should. It said MARS 4eva, with the four real gemstones heart shaped pierced on top of each letter.After a hour later, they decided what to do. They walked inside and called their parents.

Mai was in the guestroom, looking through her adress book for her parents phone number. It would be hard to tell them, but she was sure to let them now.

_Hello?_ A soft female voice answered

"Hi mom."

_Darling! How are you_?

She winced, "…..Fine…um, mom, I have to tell you something…ugh, I have a trip to go to in America, with my friends for this fashion trip, and I just wanted to ask you, can u take care of our house? We will come back soon. And can you call Rebecca and Serenity's parents? But don't tell Joey, Serenity's sister about it though."

_Sure honey. Good luck for the trip, and I'll miss you. I love you_.

"I love you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone and ran downstairs to the living room, where Serenity and Rebecca was calling for tickets to flight 13 on 3 p.m. for america in New York. "I called," she said quietly. The girls looked at each other. "Then we are ready," Serenity said. The looked around the house slowly, stared at their suitcase, and took it to the taxi, and left the house.

_**reviews reviews and reviews.**_


	5. Who's MARS?

Wow! Omg thnx u so much for reviewing! Thnx u thnx u! Well if you are thinking now in yo head, "da hell she talkin biout?" well, im talking about everyone who reviewed ma chapters! And if you want to see who are the special ones I'm talking about, go to the reviews list, and you will see all those special ones. If you wanna be one of them, read, and just review, and at the end of this story, all the names are going to be listed for dedications.

Chap 5: Who is MARS?

For the next few weeks, Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey was lonely. They lost their girls. Yami of course, wanted to propose to Anzu, but for some reason, now he found out, spent a lot of time thinking if she would reject it or not. But he finally noticed how hurt Anzu felt really hurt when he dumped her. Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey, they started to blame everything on theirselves. At the bar where they and the girls hung out, they got drugged from Lucy, who was the waitress that they didn't recognize. They all changed. Yami's strong crimson eyes turned dull and hurt, even a blind man could feel and see it. Yugi was now not the cheerful cute one, but looked like he was treated like a rough doll, all messed up. Kaiba's eyes was turned more fierce and sharp then ever, but everyone can feel the sad and hurt atmosphere when he's there. Now, Joey, enver acted so mature before, and no one liked it. He never ate that much, but ate only three times a day. His hair didn't even show blonde, but dirt……bet he didn't shower.

They were hurt and heart broken, same as how their 'ex-girls' felt. While they were sitting in the game shop, the girls who were 12 years old that helped grampa work on the shop, was cleaning the floor. Kimiko, the little purple eyed blonde, Akieko, the blue eyed brunette, Neino, the exact, mini Rebbeca, and Tikki, the youngest of them all, was the orange brownish hair girl with some features of Serenity. But, most unusual, was that they had no features of the same kind, and they were sisters. But if you actually meet them, you'll know they are. The boys treat them like little sisters, taking care of them because they lost their parents, but the sisters seems so happy here, happy that they are finally in a respectful family.

The boys looked at them. They were giggling at the counter, whispering and gossiping. "omg…look……yeah!……haha…..hehe….yeah, look….it's true…..I wonder…." The boys looked at each other, puzzled. Chuckling they stood up and crept to the little girls, and each of them grabbed them by the waiste and put them on the counter, tickling them. "Stop! Stop! Pwease!" Akieko said through giggles. "Not until you girls tell us what you guys are gossiping about, or we'll tickle you to death!" Joey made that baka look and wriggled his fingers in front of them. (A/N: **looks at the screen blankly** Did I write that?….AHAHHAHSHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! **falls of her chair…slowly crawls back on her chair and clears her throat…embarassed because she's wearing a skirt.** O.o okay… back on)

"Okay! Okay!" Kimiko bursted. Tears forming in her eyes from giggling so hard. "It's just this cd…" she said through giggles trying, so calm herself down. Tikki gave the cd to Kaiba. "This cd." The boys looked at it. It read:

**MARS**

_One Life, One Love…._ (a/n: Hehe, I used it from my motto.)

Who's MARS?

**Hope you guys like it! Today I was so tired so I couldn't write much…….I'm sorry….**

**:No LoVe:OnE LiFe OnE LoVe:**


	6. Start a New Life

**I'm so srry that I didn't write, I had a writer's block…srry..and I was heart broken again. I'm really srry. O well, here it is. This takes place b4 wen the boys looked at da cd.**

**Chap 6:Start a New Life**

They were at the airplane with fill of hurt and sadness. Never thought they would be heart broken by their real love.

_Please buckle up for safety, targeting landing soon. It's night time, 10 p.m. 78 degrees so far._

They buckled up their seat belts, and sat back. Mai was sitting with Anzu near the window, and Rebbeca and Serenity was behind them. They each looked at one another. Their eyes gave that_ yeah, we're ready._ They felt the pressure going on their heads, feeling like their heads were bout to explode.

_Times Square we landed, thank you for using this airline, and hope you have a wonderful time in New York_.

They quietly grabbed their bags and left the airport. Right when they stepped out of it, their lives changed.

City Lights, cars, buildings, skyscapers, people. Mai, Anzu, Rebecca, and Serenity was enchanted by the excitement and wonders of New York, with stores marked…ughh….Oh no…they don't know english! The girls looked at one another and knew what they were thinking and bursted out laughing. "I think we should forget the past," Anzu said cautiously, waiting to see her other galfriends' agreement, then went on "and have a good time in New York!" Rebecca included "And learn english too." They started laughing. Yes, they were happy, and they felt so much better to start things over and not live in the past, when they are in New York, the Big Apple.

**Lol, I live in New York lol. Ppl, you guys should visit it! City lights, clubs, gucci, jc penny, shopping, everything! Partay! Partay!**


	7. Hittin' Fame

**KK, now we gonn see how the grils got that cd the boys saw. English now. Lolz.**

**Chap 7: Hittin' Fame**

Months past by and they went great. They learned english so faqst and easy, they started to blend in…..well, sort of…they started to shine. Their neighborhood knew them, everyone, they were known as strong girls, who were very generous and pretty, never giving up. They continued working as fashion designers, working at Gucci. (Yeah yuh!)

One day, they were hanging out with some of their customers and telling them what to buy, they would sing along with them or just listen to them, that was why they got so popular. Then, a women in a black leather long coat (A/N: Like Seto's) with sunglasses. The girls got frightened. Were they in trouble? "Excuse me, are you guys…Umm…..Anzu….Mai…….umm…….Rebecca….and Serenity?" a fmailiar voice from her said. There was a long pause. They girls slowly nodded their heads. "Well, I've been hearing some rumors bout you," The girls got frightened. "Haha, I'm sorry I had scared you, and I can't believe you forgotten about me." The women took off her glasses and her hood, and her long coat. The girls could hardly believe their eyes.

"ISHIZU!" they girls gapped for air. Their long time friend who had to leave because of her hired business. "Oh my god it's been such a long time! Where have you been?" Ishuzi lifted her long sliky black hair and sat on a comfy sofa. She was likely the same like before, but more sleeky and curvy. Her tanned leggs shone, and she wasn't wearing her usaul egyptian dress. She was dresses in a women's suit, with blick and gray light stipes and a business skirt. "So, how have you guys been?" she asked with treat happiness to see her long time friends. "Great! But how's business?" Mai asked while measuring the circumference of a customer's waiste. Then Mai smiled and said tto the customer, "We have the perfect prom dress for you! You said, you would want a sliky blue dress right? Okayy please come here for a sec, hon." Ishizu looked at her and spoke "Well, lonely becacuse everyone takes stuff too seriously, and life is kind of cold right now." Mai gave the dress to the customer and the customer ave some money. "Oh no thanks hon, it's okay, since this night is so special for you, you better get your bottom out there and go go go!" They laughed and the rest of the girls and Ishizu gave a cheery good bye to the customers. "Well, I hope you'll feel better," Anzu continued with their conversation. "Oh it will," Ishizu said while getting a cup of tea from the counter. She took a long sip from the cup. "Cause you guys are qualified to go into business with singing." "The girls' eyes widened. "umm…..what…?" "Haha, you heard me. But it's okay you won't loose your business, cause you gonn be here forever and still have this store."

**I'll continue this later…but o well, this the end of the chappie! More More More! Reviews plz?**


	8. Hittin' Fame 2

**Kk, wellz wellz…..lets see………..I took some time to find some female songs to fit the girls. And all these songs I love lolz. I'm going to make this chap with the credit of "Get Right" Remix from J.Lo ft. Fabulous. Lolz.**

**Chap 8: Hittin Fame 2**

"Okay, ready?" Ishizu asked the girls. The girls nodded. They were at their studio after signing a contract of fame as career. Then they finally met Marik. (A/N:in this story, no evil, no magic, kk?) He became a rapper (aaaahahahhahah!) and he was very good at it too. (Like those…young jeezy, pharrell…you know…) They were finally so happy that their long time room mates was back together again. They had to sing a song "Get Right" ft. Marik. So they put on their headphones and tapped it., then nodded. Ishizu gave a thumbs up and turned the switch up.

_Marik..:_  
_Guess who  
J to the Lo  
F to the 'ab'  
Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah  
I'm ain't Mr. Right, I'm Mr. Right Now (Oh!)  
I keep women in thongs comin' along (Oh!)  
Invisibly set stones, some of them prone  
I can tell you ain't never had someone this long  
One night, have them bumpin' my song like 'mmm, mmm' girl  
You ain't know I was comin' this strong  
Now you know not to come at me wrong  
I get right, uh_

Marik was bobbing his head up and down to the beat, and turned to look at Anzu that made her know it was her turn, Anzu was hestitant then began singing, feeling more comfortable by the smiles in the room.

_Anzu:_  
_You lookin' just a little too hard at me  
Standin' just a little too close to me  
You sayin' 'Not quite in love' to me  
You sippin' just a little too slow for me  
No doubt you're playin' real cool homey  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me  
Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be  
So let yourself go and get right with me!_

Anzu felt so happy and relaxed. She looked at the rest of the girls and they all sang, and smiled, closing their eyes.

_Chorus:_  
_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right_

Then everyone looked at Mai, and Mai nodded her head and started.

_Mai:_  
_Your lips talkin' about I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?  
My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow)  
Bar tab lookin' like a car note (car note)  
All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever you want baby let's ride  
And whatever you want you let me decide  
Just put your name on the dotted line_

Everyone had such a good time, smiling with stars in their eyes. Then Anzu threw her head back slightly when she made a little quiet laugh and started singing along with her girls.

_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right_

Then everyone smiled at Rebecca and Serenity. The two girls made a quiet nodd to each other and sang.

_Rebecca and Serenity:_  
_So much we got to say, but so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough, don't leave love behind  
Baby take my hand I'll show you why_

After the last note drawn out, they both smiled and did a very quiet high five.

_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up (Oh, oh, oh)  
We can get right, get right, tonight (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
We can get right_

Everyone smiled and the girls looked at Marik and gave him a thumb up, and Marik, still bobbing his head while his headphones was only one one of his ear (Yeah thas what some celebs do! Ho0lla!)

_Marik:_  
_It's slim with the tilted rim on 20 inch rims  
Rock up wrist watch, 6 inch Timbs  
Button-up shirt cuffed with the French trim  
So you can tell a man get to the right (Oh)  
I'm in the driver's seat, you sit to the right  
And this is just to get to the flight  
I like the way it fit to you tight  
So I'mma show you the world in a day for you  
Even get to the night  
I'm lookin' for a dime, but I don't need a penny though  
Any old wannabe Jenny-Lo, no!  
Plenty dough and there's plenty more where it come from  
I'm the Real Talk where I come from, Oh!_

The girls mouthed out "yeah!" through their happy cheery smiles to Marik who smiled back and nodded, and they began singing.

_The girls:_  
_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right_

_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right_

"Alright guys, thats a hot one!" Ishizu walked into the room and smiled. Everyone cheered and hugged each other. The girls was so happy. They made their first song, and it felt so good. They looked at each other and smiled. They were moving on.


	9. Boys Hittin' Fame

**KK, this is months later after chap 8. Hope you enjoy! This is gonn get interested bout this shocking news that the BOYS got….**

**Chap 8: Boys Hittin Fame**

At the Game Shop, Joey, Yugi, Kaiba, and Yami was on the table, sighing now and then, never getting over the such torn and ripped up feeling bout their girls-no, let them correct that. Ex-girls. Girls that they were bout to propose to at the same day together. Now life is boring, without happiness or wxcitment, but seems like the little mini versioned girls working at the shop seemed to cheer them up, while it brung back some painful memories.

"Oh my lord! Give us something to do!" Joey shouted desperately out loud. H estrated eating again, but still not as the same. "You friggin cares man, our lives are doomed," Kaiba said in a doze, ut showed pure sadness in his voice. "Ahhhhh haaaaa…Life sucks," Yugi whined. Everyone who took turns making a remark had their head down on their arms resting, and they all waited for Yami's remark. Through these months he seemed quite dozed or into lala land, always being caught thinking so hard and spending time writing in his notebook he bought not so long ago. Yami now, was staring into space mouthing out words as is praying but his eyes furrowed from thinking hard. "I thought about some things," he finally spokje out, choosing his words carefully. "Well, I made up some…" he paused for a moment shyly. "Some songs." The boys snapped their heads up. "Wow! Really?" Yugi, pondered thourgh excitement. Lemme see! Lemme see!" Joey whined, trying to reach for the notebook Yami was clutching tightly. "If you calm down I'll let you see it, gee!" Yami exclaimed. Then he gently put his book down and opened it, and the boys huddled near him.

**Hours Later**

"Wow," Yugi said slowly. "Wow." Yami, thought they didn't like it. He sighed in destress. "It's bad right?" "What the heck you talkin bout son!" Joey started with his New York accent. "It good like dangg! They should be in fame right now," Joey slowly said, thinking about what he just said. Maybe they can huh? I mean, they use to perform privately to their neghborhood, and they all enjoyed it. He looked at the boys, and they had that faces saying they knew what he was thinking. "Grampa! Is it okay…..if we…….you know….move…to New York..?" Yugi asked sweetly to his Grampa, using his adorable puppy eyes. (awwwwww!) "Sure, but why little one?" He asked in response. Yugi started explaining quietly to him while the rest of the boys were running back to their house, getting ready to pack. "Good thing we all know english," Joey muttered. "Or else I wouldn't have mentioned it."


	10. Boys Hittin Fame 2

**KK, now we go when they movce blah blah blah blah….hmm…….now at the studio, different from the girls. A boys studio. I'm going to use….ah ha! "Yeah!" by Usher! Wo0t wo0t!**

**Chap 10: Boys Hittin Fame 2**

"Alright, you guys are ready right?" the man on the other side of the glass booth mouthed out. The boys nodded. They signed the contract, and the song writer in charge of them views Yami's songs that proved they were good. The man made a thumbs up and flipped the switch.

Yami was going to mostly the whole song, then Joey raps, while Yugi and Kaiba was the alto He felt confident like always. He had his headphone ponly at one of his ears, and started.

**_Joey:_**   
_Peace up! A Town Down!_

**_Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey:_**  
_Yeah, (Yeah!) OK!  
_  
_(Usher! Usher! Usher! Usher!)_

**_Joey:_**  
_Lil' Jon!_

**_Yami:_**  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

_Yami was nervous. He looked around. Kaiba was grinning, Yugi gave a thumbs up, and Joey had that funny baka look. He was supported by his friends, what more can he get?  
_  
**_Yami (Verse 1):_**  
_Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.  
I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill _

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)  
She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",  
That's when I told her I said_

Yami sighed in relieve…but he actually felt quite good. He smiled and continued singin, with the rest of the boys singing with him.

**_Usher (Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi):_**  
_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
  
**_Yami (Verse 2):_**  
_So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)  
But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey._

Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she (get low!)  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said  
**  
_Chorus_**

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
  
**  
_Yugi and Kaiba:_  
**Hey, Luda!  
**  
_Joey (Verse 3):_**  
_Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's.  
Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say _

**Chorus**

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

**  
_The boys (Bridge):_**  
_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)   
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)_


End file.
